Le Maudit Traitre
by MamzelleBlackOpium
Summary: Une visite de Luke, une prophétie et des emmerdes. Percy va voir sa petite vie tranquille se barrer à cause d'un tout petit truc de rien du tout...
1. Prologue

Tout d'abord, bonjour, ensuite, je me dois de vous annoncer que tout les chapitres de cette fics on été écrit et que non, je n'abandonne La Princesse et le Sauveur. C'est juste que j'avais cette histoire dans mon PC et que je voulais la publié depuis un moment. Donc voilà, bonne lecture.

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Percy se frotta doucement les yeux en voyant Luke apparaitre juste devant lui. Évidemment, cela tombait au moment où personne ne savait où il était et où il était tout seul.

-Percy, susurra doucement Luke en souriant doucement.

Le fils de la mer leva son arme et fit face à son ennemi.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. J'aimerais juste que …

Avant que Luke ne puisse finir, Percy l'attaqua. Le blond soupira et sortit son arme. Au bout de quelques douloureuses minutes, Percy se vit acculer contre un arbre, la lame du blond juste sur sa gorge. Un geste et il était mort. Le fils d'Hermès arracha Turbulence des mains de son ennemi. Percy tenta vainement de repousser l'assaillant mais celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Brun qui n'osa plus bougé puis doucement prit par la tendresse et la passion du baiser, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Luke. Le blond lâcha son épée qui tinta au sol et posa ses mains sur les joues de sa victime. Leur échange se fit plus en plus insistant et le brun entrouvrit les lèvres en un gémissement. Ouverture dont le blond profita. Luke posa ses mains sur les hanches de Percy et profita du sursaut du brun pour le faire enrouler les jambes autour de ses hanches. Les mains de Percy se perdirent dans le dos et les cheveux de Luke. Le blond relâcha les lèvres de Percy et embrassa sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa clavicule où il y posa un petit suçon. Le brun gémit excitant d'autant plus son futur amant. Alors que ce dernier passait ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et commençait à la relever tout en l'embrassant, un cri retentit.

-Percy ? Où es-tu ?

-C'est Annabeth, remarqua Luke.

Percy hocha la tête tout en posant son front sur l'épaule de Luke, profitant de la pause dans tout ce désir. Il gémit quand Luke se détacha et le reposa au sol. Le fils de Poséidon relava la tête et vit ses lèvres se faire happée dans un dernier baiser passionné.

-On se reverra, lui assura le blond avant de disparaitre.

Percy repris son souffle en essayant d'effacé le vide et le froid qu'il ressentait maintenant. Adossé à l'arbre témoins de ses ébats avec Luke, il réfléchit. Il récupéra son arme et passa par un cours d'eau pour reprendre un air convenable. Il rejoint la blonde qui l'embrassa. Malgré lui, il fut déçu et pensa à celui de Luke qui était vachement mieux quand même. Il blêmit.

-On passe la soirée ensemble ? demanda la blonde avec un regard explicite.

-Heu… Je me sens pas très bien, dit Percy, je crois que je vais aller me couché.

Elle parut surprise mais ne dit rien.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

-Percy ! Cria Grover en secouant le brun.

-Quoi ? Gémit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Les Dieux exigent une entrevue avec tous les chefs de Bungalows.

-Les Dieux ?

-Ouais.

Percy se leva d'un coup et se prépara à toute vitesse. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était au point de rendez-vous. C'est Nico qui arriva le dernier en saluant son cousin et en embrassant Will Solace. Percy sourit en repensant à toute cette histoire mais ne dis rien. Ils allèrent rapidement jusque l'Olympe et entrèrent dans la salle des Dieux. Ils étaient tous là, assis sur leur trône de marbre. Chacun firent un signe discret à leur enfant.

-Demi-dieux, dit Zeus en se levant. Une prophétie des plus inquiétantes nous est apparue. Apollon, si tu veux bien.

Le Dieux du soleil se leva et doucement récita la prophétie.

-Fille de l'Atlantide

Libérée de son cristal

Par le traitre

Se verra reconnaitre

Avec l'Héro de l'Olympe

Qui n'aura la tâche simple

Mais qui trouvera un allié

En l'être aimé

Et ils sauveront

Les Dieux et élèveront

Leurs semblables

Un long silence suivit avant que Poséidon ne se lève et appelle Atlante. Atlante était en faite l'un des fils de Poséidon et régnait sur l'Atlantide.

-Père, dit-il, j'allais justement vous appelez.

-Parle.

-Hum… Emilynae est réveillée.

-Pardon ? demanda le Dieux des Océans.

-Emilynae est réveillée, répéta le jeune homme en détachant les syllabes.

-Mais comment seul un de mes descendant ou une personne aimée par eux, si il y a eu un baiser, peut la réveillée ! s'écria Poséidon.

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis tout le monde se tourna vers le pauvre Percy qui je le rappelle n'avait rien demandé. Que dalle. Nada. Beuleubeuleu même !

Poséidon se tourna vers son fils cadet qui rougit.

-Percy, as-tu vus une fille dormant dans un coquillage et lui as-tu embrassé le front ?

-Heu… Pas que je sache, répondit-t-il.

-As-tu récemment embrassé la fille que tu aimais ? demande à nouveaux Poséidon en regardant Annabeth.

-C'était un mec, intervint Atlante mettant bien son demi-frère dans l'embarras – la merde. C'est un mec qui a réveillé ma fille. Je l'ai entrevu.

Poséidon hoqueta, Annabeth poussa un cri. Les autres, choqués, regardaient leur héros. Gêné, celui-ci prit partit de se caché derrière Will. Certain que lui au moins, il ne dirait rien qu'il ait embrassé un mec. Après tout, Will le faisait souvent avec Nico !

-Percy, dit Zeus. Approche.

À ce moment précis, la seule envie de du brun était de l'envoyer boulé et d'oublier tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il s'avança pas sur de lui du tout.

\- Dis-nous quel homme as-tu embrassé.

-Je suis obligé de le dire devant tout le monde ? demanda Percy d'une voix pas très viril mais bon c'était une situation de crise, il gagnait du temps !

Le regard de Zeus le glaça et tous reculèrent d'un pas laissant leur Héros se débrouiller. Apres il s'était foutus dans la merde tout seul, le con.

-C'était pas ma faute, expliqua Percy.

-Percy, dit doucement Poséidon avec le ton du gentil Dumbledore qui tendait un bonbon au citron. Dis-le, ça ne doit pas être aussi terrible.

-C'était…, Percy respira et fini, Luke.

Le cri d'Annabeth emplis le silence choqué et Grover s'évanouit en bêlant.

-Il est venu et j'étais seul et j'ai attaqué mais il m'a embrassé et …

En repensant à la scène, Percy rougit fortement. Malgré lui, il se sentit bien que d'y pensez.

-Et puis, il est partit, finit Percy la voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est pas possible, cria Aphrodite.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Pourquoi ? demande Zeus.

-Seul un fils de Poséidon où celui qu'il aime et Percy aime quelqu'un d'autre que ce Luke.

-Ah bon, dit Poséidon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui ! crie-t-elle. Je m'en suis assurée ! Percy aime Annabeth et personne d'autre.

-Sans vouloir vous … brusqué, l'interrompis Nico en souriant méchamment. Certain Demi-dieux peuvent se débarrasser des sentiments falsifié par un Dieux. JE le sais, je l'ai fait.

Sur ces mots, Nico prit doucement la main de Will dans la sienne et lui sourit.

-Tu…

-Oui je me suis débarrassé de votre … vengeance, dit Nico en la fusillant du regard tandis que son petit ami le prenait dans ses bras.

-Cela résout le problème, dit Zeus tandis que Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon tuait et torturait Aphrodite avec leur yeux.

-Hum… J'ai dit que l'on c'était embrassé, intervint Percy, pas que l'ont s'aime.

-Avant tu disais qu'Il t'avait embrassé et maintenant tu parles pour vous deux comme pour un couple, sourit gentiment – ou pas – Atlante – l'amour fraternel tellement présent.

-Mais non, s'indigna Percy en perdant son sang-froid. Luke est un traitre, je ne l'aime pas !

-Cela fait toujours plaisir.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte Luke se tenait, nonchalamment adossé. D'un mouvement de bassin – qui fit rougir Percy, Luke se décala du mur et rejoint le milieu de la salle. Il s'approcha de Percy et lui prit le menton. Le brun rougit et Luke sourit.

-Luke ! cria Zeus.

L'appelé embrassa le front de Percy avant de se dirigé vers le second fils de Poséidon.

-Ton frère est vachement mieux foutu, dit-il. Ta fille s'est barrée en Asie. Elle a dit que seul son oncle pouvait venir la chercher et cela à cause de la prophétie.

-Il est sous un sort, remarqua Hécate.

-Lequel ? Demande Zeus.

-Il dira la vérité jusqu'à ce que la personne qui a posé le sort le lève.

-Et qui a posé le sort ?

-Emilynae, répond Hécate.

-Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Percy ? S'enquit Aphrodite toujours sous le regard noir des trois Dieux.

Luke fronça les sourcils en la reconnaissant.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Si seulement Annabeth ne l'avait appelé j'aurais pus le prendre là contre l'arbre. En plus vous l'auriez vu, ses yeux qui brillaient et …

Percy se jeta sur lui après un instant de bug intensif. Il posa sa main sur la bouche du garçon, rouge de honte. Annabeth défaillis et dus retenue par un Chiron plus que Choqué.

-Tu la fermes, ok ? demande Percy en se cachant derrière ses cheveux.

Luke hocha la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier enleva sa main des lèvres du blond et rougit, à nouveau, en voyant dans quelle position ils étaient. Percy essaya de se lever des hanches du blond mais celui-ci en profita pour se redressé et happé les lèvres du brun. Percy résista à peine et se laissa aller dans ce baisé ravageur.

Dans la salle, seul Nico, Will et Atlante ne semblait pas vraiment choqué – sous-entendu, ils profitaient du spectacle, c'est la crise pour tout le monde !-. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Percy dissimula son visage dans le cou de son il-ne-sait-pas-quoi. Tous virent un filet argenté quitter Luke, comprenant que c'était le sort lorsque celui-ci se mit à rougir et à déglutir avant de se cacher lui aussi dans l'épaule de son il-ne-sait-pas-quoi.

-Désolé, souffle-t-il au brun.

-Ca aurait pus être pire, souligna Atlante, il aurait pus violer Percy.

Percy avala de travers, devint blanc et gémit.

-Je peux toujours le faire, si tu veux, dit Luke en souriant contre son cou.

….

Okey, donc voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai ricané à la première écriture, je me suis roulée par terre à la réécriture et je suis à ramassé pour la relecture :-D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

La tension était palpable. Percy était tassé sur son siège et tressaillait ou rougissait à chaque fois que Luke posait un regard sur lui ou pire, quand il croisait son regard ! Le blond, menotté à son siège, s'amusait à provoqué son il-ne-sait-toujours-pas-quoi-mais-il-le-saura-foi-de-blond en lui faisant des clins d'œil appuyé tandis que Zeus tentait, vainement, de lui soutiré des informations.

-Si vous voulez des informations, intervint Atlante, il faudrait faire baisser la tension sexuelle entre eux.

-Atlante ! C'est sérieux, grogna Poséidon.

-Je le suis aussi, répond l'homme, mais il me semble que Luke vous a déjà dit où était Emi et qu'elle attendait Percy.

-Vas-y Percy, dit Poséidon en jetant un regard noir à son fils ainé. Retrouve Emilynae et ramène-la.

-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, dit Percy. Non.

-Non quoi ?

-Non je n'irais pas retrouver Emilynae.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je préfère être sûr que vous ne torturiez pas Luke et puis je ne la connais pas alors que lui oui.

Poséidon sortit une photo de sa poche et la donna à son fils.

-Tient, vas-y maintenant.

-Pas sans Luke, soutient Percy en défiant son père du regard.

-Percy !

-Papa !

-Laissez-le prendre Luke, dit Nico, je vais les accompagner et les surveiller.

Un long silence accueillis la proposition du fils d'Hadès.

-Je pense que…

-C'est gentil Nico, merci, coupa Atlante.

-J'allais dire que…

\- A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de faire chambre à part, continue-t-il.

-Je…

-Surtout…

-Atlante !

-Oui, Hadès ? demande le concerné avec des yeux doux qui firent frémir de Dieux des enfers. Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire ? Concernant MA fille ?

-Je …

-Tu n'empêcherais pas TON fils à aller chercher sa « petite cousine », si ? demande Atlante, menaçant.

Hadès se tut en déglutissant sous les regards étonnés de la salle. Il autorisa Nico d'un signe de la tête et Zeus libéra Luke à contre cœur.

-Je peux garder les menottes ? demande-t-il, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Hermès massa ses tempes en essayant de comprendre et pour la première fois parla.

-Tu ne veux plus nous détruire ?

Luke le regarda surpris.

-Si, bien sûr, répondit-il avec une moue – presque – innocente, mais je fais une … trêve ? Le temps de m'occuper d'un beau brun.

Le dit beau brun discutait avec son frère.

-Non mais vous avez vu son cul ?

Petit silence.

-Heu… Hadès t'es sympa, mates pas mon Percy ! s'écria Luke.

Tous virent Atlante se retourner et fusillé Hadès qui se demandait mais pourquoi était-il venu, pourquoi ! Alors qu'il était bien au calme dans son joli et gentil petit palais, ennuyé par person… Perséphone. Oui, il se rappelait pourquoi il venait ici, un idiot appelé Percy avait donné des astuces à Perséphone pour qu'elle le pousse à bout. Le sale petit !

-Je t'interdis de ne posé qu'un seul doigt sr l'un de mes fils, le menaça Poséidon.

Atlante sourit grandement à Hadès, blême, avant de dire à son demi-frère :

-Tu devrais y aller, fais gaffe à toi, frangin.

Percy salua son frère et prit la main de Luke avant de le tirer pour sortir de l'olympe. Arrivée à New-York avec Nico, Luke prit les commandes et rejoint un port.

-Il faut que l'on rejoigne le Japon, dit-il. On prend des billets.

Les deux bruns acceptèrent et Luke sourit. Heureux que son plan fonctionne à merveille.

Percy sonna à la porte de l'appartement de sa mère.

-Salt M'man, dit-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Percy ? Ca va, mon chéri ?

-Oui... Heu… On doit prendre un bateau pour la Japon demain… Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle. Entrez donc ! Bonjour Nico et … Luke ?

Melissa se tourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… Il est de bon côté, sourit Percy.

-Seulement le temps de Percy soit à moi, précisa Luke avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est ma mère ! S'indigna Percy. Devant mon père passe encore mais pas devant ma mère !

Luke sourit et prit la main de Melissa.

-Luke, votre, je l'espère, futur beau-fils, se présenta-t-il avant d'embrassé le dos de la main de la brune.

Nico explosa de rire, Percy se cacha derrière son canapé favori et Melissa sourit. Elle chercha son fils et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa touffe de cheveux dépassé du canapé-cachette que Percy n'utilisait plus depuis 5 ans. Luke sourit et rejoint le brun.

-Bouge, ordonna Percy.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non.

Luke regarda la moue boudeuse du fils de la mer. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres douces de Percy. Ce dernier se laissa faire en profitant du baiser. À la fin de celui-ci, il passa sa main sur la joue de Luke et caressa sa cicatrice avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? murmura-t-il.

-Parce que j'ai envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, répondit franchement le blond.

Percy releva la tête à s'en faire craquer la nuque.

-Mais je ne t'aime pas, murmura le brun.

-Mais moi oui, répliqua Luke. Et je pense que tu refuses de m'aimer à cause de nos antécédents légèrement compliqué. Et je t'aime vraiment, alors si tu me le demandais, j'arrêterais tous mes diaboliques projets, je gravirais l'Everest à poil ou quelques autres trucs stupidement romantique. Donc, même si tu ne veux pas, moi je veux. Et je te ferais m'aimer comme un fou.

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la ferma. Il cherchait quoi dire. Avec Annabeth, ça avait été simple. Elle l'avait embrassé, ils étaient ensemble parce que tout le monde le voulait, point finale.

Percy rouvrit la bouche mais Luke l'empêcha de dire quelque chose en l'embrassant, toujours caché par le canapé.

-Sinon, vous allez bien, Melissa ? demanda Nico, légèrement gêné.

-Très bien et toi ? Tout ce passe bien avec Will ?

-Tout est parfait.

-On va préparer le souper ?

-Volontiers, accepta avec soulagement le fils de la mort.

Derrière le canapé bleu, Luke passait ses mains sur le torse de Percy. Celui-ci gémissait sur les lèvres du blond, nullement gêné par ceci. Alors que Luke amorçait un geste pour retiré le t-shirt de son brun, celui-ci l'interrompis, haletant.

-Ma mère… Nico.

-M'en fiche, grogna Luke, je dois te violer, tu te souviens ?

….

Voilà… OMG, même moi j'ai voulus me frapper pour avoir la suite XD.

J'suis une gamine et j'assume !

Bref, je sais pas vous mais moi, pour corrigé mes verbes participes, j'utilise pondre ou pondu alors relisez l'histoire comme ça… c'est drôle ou chelou, selon l'avis.

Bref, à Mercredi

Kiss !


	4. Chapter 3

_**Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Finalement, Percy réussit à calmer Luke et ils purent souper en paix-pour certain qui ne se faisait pas chauffer du regard par un beau blond.

Puis vint l'instant fatidique où on dut décider du qui dort où. Luke refusa de dormir avec Nico ou qu'il dorme avec son Percy (Nan mais ça ne va pas ? C'est son mec et avec le fils de la mort on ne sait jamais ! Après tout il a été amoureux de son coquillage des mers.). Il fut décidé-Luke décida- que Percy et le fils d'Hermès dorment dans la chambre du premier et que Nico profite d merveilleux canapé bleu.

Alors que le blond profitait de la douche de Percy, celui-ci rendit visite à sa petite maman.

-Maman ? Appela-t-il.

-Hey, mon chéri, le salua-t-elle en posant son livre sur sa table de chevet.

Percy s'approcha de sa mère et s'allongea à ses coté en posant sa tête sur son ventre. Geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son départ aux camps des sang-mêlé. Melissa savait, rien qu'a ce geste, que son bébé était perdu.

-Il est gentil, dit-elle.

-Qui, Luke ?

La brune fut fière de bien avoir deviné la personne qui hantait l'esprit de son enfant. Le beau- et sexy- Luke Castellan.

-Tu sais mon chéri, dit-elle, même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenu.

-Hein ?

-Ne te fies pas à ce que les autres pensent mon chéri. Ils ne sont pas dans ta tête et n'ont pas à choisir pour toi. C'est ton choix.

-Pour…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le brun, carrément gêné.

-Percy, d'après ce que Nico m'a raconté, d'après ce que j'ai vu, je sais dire que ce garçon est bien plus qu'un simple traitre. Qu'il est plus que le garçon qui va t'amené à ta nièce.

-M'man…

-Mon chéri, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tu le sais, ce qui t'empêche d'avancé c'est ton besoin d'être le fils parfait. Mais je t'assure que tu l'es, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu préfères, qui que tu aimes, tu es mon fils et rien ne changeras ça. Alors si c'est lui qui te rend heureux, n'ai pas peur mon chéri.

-Merci maman, murmura Percy, ému.

-Allez va dormir, dit Melissa en embrassant le front de son fils.

Percy sourit et rejoint doucement sa chambre. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte de la pièce toutes pensées utiles ou fondées fondèrent comme neige sur le feu. Luke s'était permis de visiter la chambre du fils de Poséidon au lieu de s'habillé de plus que d'un caleçon. Il s'était installé de biais sur le lit au couleur marine. Lisant un livre quelconque, sur le ventre, exposant son fessier au pauvre Percy. Pour résisté à la tentation, le brun se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Soudain, Percy secoua la tête.

« Luke t'embrasse et maintenant tu te mets à ressentir des trucs ? Reprends-toi ! C'est seulement de la curiosité. »

De son coté, Luke faisait semblant de lire son livre qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol en observant discrètement dans le miroir les réactions de son brun. En le voyant se mordre les lèvres, Luke bugga proprement. Il reprit ses esprits quand son fantasme secoua la tête. D'une façon sensuelle, il se lava et fit face au brun perdu et vide de bon sens.

Percy regardait juste Luke. Juste ses abdos bien dessiné. Juste sa peau magnifique et dorée. Juste… Lui.

Luke s'approcha doucement de Percy en souriant et le tira dans la chambre tout en fermant la porte. Sans brisé le contact visuel, il obligea le plus jeune à s'allongé dans le lit. Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres impatientes du brun avant de reculer avec un sourire sadique. Il s'avança à nouveau et esquiva Percy.

-Luke, gémit doucement le torturé d'impatience et de frustration.

-Tu m'aimes ? Lui murmura doucement Luke d'une voix rauque et mal assurée à l'oreille.

Percy s'étonna de la question et tourna doucement la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci le regardait, sérieux, les joues rouge de gêne et de plaisir.

-Quoi ?

-Es-ce que tu m'aimes ? répéta doucement Luke.

Percy paniqua et le robinet de la chambre explosa sous la pression de l'eau. Pourtant, aucun des garçons ne sembla se rendre compte de l'eau qui les arrosait allégrement. Aucun ne bougeait. Percy sous un Luke sérieux- et juste habillé d'un caleçon. Il ouvrit la bouche bien que ne sachant quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa voix de commencé un phrase.

-Je…

Aussitôt coupé par la bouche de d'un Luke. Percy participa sans honte au baiser, gémissant sous les mains plus qu'entreprenante du blond.

Alors que Luke venait de finir d'enlevé le t-shirt du brun, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Nico trempé et les yeux plein de fureur.

-Percy ! Hurla-t-il.

À demi vêtu, Percy remarqua que tout les points d'eau de l'appartement avait explosé sous la forte pression qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de provoqué. Ni une ni deux, Nico attrapa la main de Luke et l'éloigna.

Le lendemain, Percy était appuyé sur le bastingage et observait l'océan. Il avait finit par dormir avec sa mère, amusée, et loin de Luke, frustré. Mais dans sa tête, une phrase tournait, l'obsédait, l'effrayait.

« Es-ce que je l'aime ? »

Luke avait bien vu que le brun l'évitait-pas très discrètement. Et honnêtement, ça le rendait fou. Lui, la phrase qu'il se répétait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de Percy était :

« Je ne suis pas jaloux…mais je l'éclate dès que Percy regarde plus par ici ! »

Nico, lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il voyait des filles- et des mecs- parlé – dragué – ouvertement le fils de Poséidon qui, bien trop dans ses pensées, ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte. Le plus drôle était quand même de voir Luke s'en mordre les doigts un peu plus loin. On pouvait dire que la phrase de Nico était

« Ce voyage va être trop cool. »


	5. Chapter 4

_**Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Et en effet, en 12 jours de traversée, Luke avait tenté de parler 54 fois à Percy qui l'avait planté sans honte. Le fils de Poséidon avait parlé avec 113 personnes dont 32 avait finis à l'infirmerie pour avoir trop insisté selon Luke. Et Nico regardait cela tranquillement depuis un transat, un cocktail à la main.

Percy était dans sa chambre, il regardait un film lorsque Luke entra. Le fils de Poséidon tenta de s'échappé mais le blond sauta et le bloqua sur la lit.

-Faut qu'on parle, annonça Luke.

Percy se tortilla- sans se rendre compte que ça excitait un certain blond – pour tenté de se libéré, en vain.

-Percy, l'appela Luke, Percy !

L'appelé secouait vivement la tête. Non ! Il n'écoutera pas ! Luke, comprenant-enfin !-, se mit à embrassé le torse nu de Percy, à le léché et à le mordillé. Percy cria.

-Oh…Ok, je t'écoute, haleta-t-il en tentant- tout est dans ce mot- de faire abstraction des sensations.

-Pourquoi – une lèche – tu – un baiser – m'évite ? – un mordillement.

\- Je ne t'évite pa-aaaah !

Luke embrassa doucement le bouton de chair qu'il venait de mordre.

-Ne me mens pas, Percy, souffla-t-il.

-Luke… gémit doucement Percy.

L'ex traitre releva la tête au niveau de celle du brun et sourit. Il s'approcha telle un prédateur et embrassa délicatement ses yeux, son nez, sa mâchoire, autour de ses lèvres. Ce fut Percy qui craqua et qui happa les lèvres tant désirée de Luke. Il caressa le corps pâle du fils d'Hermès et lui retira son t-shirt. Reprenant le contrôle de l'étreinte, Luke attrapa les mains du brun et les attacha avec les menottes des Dieux au haut du lit. Avec un sourire pervers, il embrassa doucement le torse du brun qui gémit en tirant sur ses poignets. Percy étouffa un cri quand la langue du blond traça un sillon sur la peau sensible de sa gorge.

-Luke… supplia –t –il doucement.

Le blond sourit et détacha le brun qui porta directement ses mains au corps qui le dominait. Il sentait les mains de Luke qui frôlaient le haut de son pantalon. Des mains qui baissèrent l'obstacle aux peaux.

Percy était effrayé par l'idée de faire sa première fois avec Luke mais tellement excité

Luke était au bord de l'explosion. Percy était rouge et ses yeux étaient voilés de désir. Dans ses gémissements, le blond pouvait reconnaitre son nom. Il déshabilla complètement Percy et…

-Hé les gars ! On est arri…

Nico se cacha les yeux et hurla au crime contre ses globes oculaires avant de se précipité hors de la chambre. Luke soupira et Percy ne bougeait plus. Il avait faillis coucher avec Luke. L'idée se faisait lentement un trajet dans le cerveau du brun. Alors que Luke se rapprochait de lui, Percy partit précipitamment en remettant son pantalon et son t-shirt.

Luke jura. Il y était presque ! À quelques instants près, Percy était sien ! Il en hurlerait de rage – ce qu'il faisait. Tout en maudissant le fils d'Hadès, Luke se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre.

Nico s'était assis à l'arrière de la voiture au coté de Percy et derrière Luke. Il regardait le « couple ». Percy ignorait Luke en regardant par la fenêtre. Luke tentait de rencontré le regard de Percy dans le rétroviseur. Soudain, Nico dit :

-Je suis désolé… de vous avoir interrompus.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Percy. Je t'en remercie de m'avoir réveillé de …ça.

-Percy, se lamenta Luke, blessé.

-Ce… commença Nico.

-Laisse tomber, le coupa Percy.

La voiture s'arrêta face à un hôtel. Luke descendit sans jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Oui, blessé était le mot. Blessé et fatigué. Fatigué de montrer à Percy qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il le voulait. Lui et lui seul. Portant sa main à sa poitrine où grandissait une douleur, il entra dans l'hôtel.

-La chambre d'Emily Castellan, demande-t-il au garçon d'accueil.

Celui-ci tendit une clé en tremblant face à l'aura noir. Luke la saisit et alla à l'ascenseur où il fut rejoint par Nico et P… Jackson.

-Quel étage ? demande le garçon d'ascenseur.

-Quatrième étage, répond Luke.

Face à la chambre n°13, le fils d'Hadès sentit une odeur vaguement familière. Luke ouvrit et entra sans cérémonie.

-Emi ? demanda-t-il.

Ils trouvèrent l'adolescente couchée dans le lit. Elle dormait à point fermé. Percy la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclais, une peau pâle et fantomatique. Même sous la couette, il comprit qu'elle était petite.

-Emi, l'appela Luke en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle remua et ouvrit les yeux sur Luke qui lui sourit – provoquant une douleur chez Percy.

-Hey, dit-elle en tendant les bras vers le blond.

Luke sourit et la redressa. Quand elle frissonna, il lui donna sa veste – faisant discrètement ragé Percy.

-Emi, voici Percy Jackson, ton oncle et Nico, ton f…cousin.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Ravie de vous rencontré et désolé pour l'accueil.

-On rentre ? demanda Percy – pas du tout sur les nerfs.

-Oh, déjà ? Murmura Emi.

-Oui, ton père s'inquiète, répondit Luke.

-J'ai comme un doute, cracha la jeune fille.

-Oh je t'assure que si, s'amusa Luke.

-Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Les coupas Nico.

-Parce que le Japon c'et trop cool ! Sourit Emi. Allez ! En route vers l'Amérique !

C'est ainsi que 3 heures après avoir débarqué, Luke, Percy et Nico remontèrent sur un bateau accompagné par Emilynae. Luke ne tenta pas de parlé à Percy de tout le trajet. Emi et Nico regardaient avec impuissance les deux garçons qui déprimaient. Chacun essayait de les raisonné en vain. Luke n'en pouvait plus et Percy ne voulait pas décevoir son père… Heu, il veut dire… pas être gay… avec Luke.

-En rentrant, j'vais m'excusé à Annabeth en lui disant que c'était un mal entendu, confia-t-il à un Nico désespéré – si désespéré voulait dire qu'il se frappait la tête contre le mur.

À deux jours de l'arrivé, Emi explosa et enferma les deux idiots… demi-dieux dans une chambre avec elle et Nico tout en lançant une clé par la fenêtre.

-Maintenant, on discute ! Dit-elle fière.

Luke tenta de forcé la porte mais Nico l'en empêchais. Et ouais, Emi et lui, ça donnaient une putain de super équipe !

….

Okey alors voilà le chapitre suivant. Je sais que je devais le mettre du week-end mais… nan en faite j'ai aucune excuse. Alors simplement désolé ?

Kiss

MamzelleBlackOpuim


	6. Chapter 5

_**Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Au bout de 9 heures, Emilynae fit face à Percy et dit :

-Tu sais pourquoi Luk aussi vite avec toi ?

Percy ne répondit pas et déplaça son regard plus loin.

-Parce que…

-Emi ! Non ! Cria alors Luke.

-Parce qu'il va mourir !

Plus aucun bruit dans la cabine. Nico déjà au courant ne dit rien et pinça les lèvres. L'odeur de la mort présent sur Luke lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille puis il l'avait « scanné ». Il avait ensuite découvert la tache qui grossissait sur le cœur du blond. Cette tache qui lui enlevait la vie.

Percy ne dit rien mais chacun vit l'horreur qui se dessinait dans ses yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit.

Luke se retourna et boxa le mur puis il fondit en larmes.

-Putain ! Cria-t-il au ciel.

-Sa mort ne l'amènera pas en enfer mais au Tartare. Une âme vagabondant sans fin. Et chaque fois qu'un souvenir joyeux auquel il pensera, il brulera jusqu'à la moelle. Quand il ne pourra plus que penser aux mauvais souvenirs, qu'a des sentiments négatifs, il sera prêt pour devenir l'essence des enfers. Il ressentira la douleur de chaque âme qui passera la porte des enfers et…

-Assez ! Cria Luke, des larmes de rage coulaient et ses yeux brillaient de douleur.

Emi serra les lèvres et Luke posa son regard sur Percy. Celui-ci pleurait. Ses mains sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Cette vision brisa le cœur de Luke.

-Percy, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave. Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave.

Pourtant Percy ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Il s'effondra à genoux toujours en fixant le blond.

-De-Depuis quand… demanda Percy.

-Je le sais depuis quelques mois avant ton arrivé au camp. J'ai voulu aller plaider l'aide de mon père mais il m'a ignoré. Alors j'ai rejoint Chronos. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me laissera pas mourir. Puis tu es arrivé avec ta corne de minotaure, tes yeux vert rieur. Tu m'as séduit. Tu as tout changé. Cronos n'a pas aimé et a décidé de te tuer. Il m'a dit que tu étais l'ultime armes des Dieux pour pouvoir m'utilisé. Et je l'ai crus. Mais il y a quelques mois, Emi m'a hanté pour ne pas que je fasse ce que Cronos voulait. Si je l'avais suivi, je serais devenu son essence à lui. Alors, j'ai décidé de vivre mes derniers mois avec toi, conclut-il.

Emi et Nico partirent en silence laissant les deux garçons seuls – bah oui, c'était une clé pas _LA_ clé.

Percy s'approcha doucement de Luke et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Il pleurait tellement que l'épaule de Luke devint complètement trempée. Le blond serrait son amour en lui caressant le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta le blond. Vraiment ce n'est pas grave.

-Tu rigoles ? Sanglota le fils de la mer. Tu vas mourir !

-Oui mais…

Luke fut coupé par deux lèvres qui l'embrassaient. D'abord surpris, il répondit et se laissa aller. Le baiser de Percy était humide et salé mais doux et réconfortant.

-Percy, chuchote Luke lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Oui !

Luke le regarda surpris.

-Quoi « Oui » ?

-Oui, je t'aime, répondit Percy en souriant à Luke.

-Oui… tu m'aimes ?

-Tu m'avais demandé si je t'aimais, oui je t'aime. Je sais que c'est abrupte et ne pense que c'est parce que tu as dit ce que tu as que je dis ça. Je le savais déjà avant mais… Heu… Enfin même ma mère m'a dit d'y aller avec toi. Donc… Heu…

Luke sourit et embrassa Percy.

-Je t'aime, conclus Percy.

Le bateau était arrivé avec une journée de retard laissant le temps au nouveau couple de passé du temps ensemble. Les quatre demi-dieux retournèrent chez Melissa. Percy ne lâcha pas la main de Luke de tout le trajet. En marchant vers l'appartement, il apprit que c'était de la faute de Zeus si Luke avait été maudit et Percy comptais bien demander des comptes. Ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers chez Melissa quand, Percy se retourna soudainement vers Luke et l'embrassa – pas que ça gênait le blond. Il le tira vers chez sa mère.

Quand Mélissa Jackson ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle vit le sourire radieux de son fils qui tenait la main de Luke, elle comprit et les invita à rentrer. Elle salua Nico et Emi et referma la porte avec un sourire fier.

Plus tard, couché dans le lit de Percy, les deux garçons se faisaient face. En silence, en paix. Ils s'observaient. Se découvraient. Percy caressa la joue de Luke qui sourit. Pas un mot. Juste des regards. Pas de sexe. Juste des caresses volées. Ils étaient en paix. Ils s'étaient enfin acceptés. Ils étaient heureux. Ils s'aimaient.

…..

Okey, alors ce chapitre est vraiment moins drôle…

J'aime beaucoup Luke, sisi !

Bon, je dois y aller parce que je dois lire un bouquin de 157 pages pour demain et j'ai pas vraiment – du tout – commencé.

Kiss

MamzelleBlackOpium


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

En voyant Emi arrivé, Atlante lui avait sauté dessus.

-Salut P'pa, avait-elle dit sans lâché Percy et Luke du regard.

-Mon bébé ! Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé.

-Nan, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tandis qu'Emi et Atlante parlaient, Percy tira Luke devant les dieux.

-Zeus, j'ai une requête, dit-il.

Les dieux le regardèrent et Zeus lui fit signe de parler.

-Libérez Luke de sa malédiction.

Luke se raidit et fixa son petit ami, surpris.

-Comment ? demanda Zeus.

-Je veux que vous libériez Luke de la malédiction que vous lui avez injustement lancée ! Cracha durement Percy.

Durant sa phrase, les autres chefs de bungalow étaient arrivés.

\- Quel malédiction? demanda Chiron.

-Comment… Si elle était injuste, maintenant elle est légitime ! Répliqua Zeus.

-Vous êtes une putain de fils pute !

Tous se turent et regardèrent Percy avec horreur. Luke tira son petit ami.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas dit ça, supplia-t-il.

-Vous êtes tous des fils de putes ! Cria Percy, fou de rage.

-Putain, il l'a dit, gémit Luke.

-Vous vous êtes vus deux minutes ? demanda Percy. « Oui je suis un Dieu, je fais ce que veux. J'baise des humaines, j'les mets enceinte puis j'me barre et tant pis pour leur gueule à elle et au gosse. Oh ! Et si il survit aux monstres et qu'il rejoint le camp des sangs mêlé privé de tout monde moderne et bien on lui donnera des missions stupides et dangereuse. Oh vous avez vu celui –là ? On va lui donné un malédiction qui va le tuer puis le privé de repos pour que même dans la mort, il souffre un max. Bah tient, c'est bizarre, il nous a trahi. Bah pas grave, faisons chier un autre gamin. Bah oui parce que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai foutus sa mère en cloque que je vais aider le gamin comme un père respectable. Non ! Moi je suis un fils de pute, je vais le laissé galéré. Si il réussit, tant mieux, si il rate, tant pis. Je suis un Dieu moi, j'm'en fiche des gosses que je vais laisser tombé, j'en ai plein ! »

Apres la tirade de Percy, personne ne disait plus rien. Luke essaya de tirer son petit ami vers la sortie mais Percy n'en avait visiblement pas finis.

-Alors vous allez prendre vos couilles en mains et arrêté de vouloir le meilleur de nous parce que nous on est quand même humain et on ne demande pas le meilleur de vous malgré que vous soyez des putains de Dieux car le meilleur de vous, on le verra sûrement jamais. Parce que, sérieux, vous craignez. Vous ne faites rien pour nous et nous devons vous servir, vous aimez, vous sauvez la vie et même crevé pour vous. Alors voilà. Soit vous changez, soit il y aura plus de Percy Jackson pour vous sauvez la peau du cul.

Aucun Dieu ne bougea. Aucun demi-dieu ne réagit. Le silence le plus complet. De plus, grâce à Nico, la scène avait été retransmise en complet au camp et chez certain parents comme Melissa ou le père d'Annabeth.

Zeus se leva, impassible et lança un de ses éclaires vers Percy qui ne bougea pas. Luke se jeta devant son amour tandis que les demi-dieux, les parents et les autres criaient au scandale. La mère de Percy hurla de rage et de peur. Luke s'effondra dans les bras de Percy.

-Luke !

-Ca va aller.

-Arrête de toujours dire que ça va bien allez ou je te jure que je te tue moi-même, cracha le brun

Luke rigola puis se crispa. Zeus tenta de relancé un éclair mais sur Percy – qui lui tournait le dos, mais Emilynae et Nico se placèrent devant. Zeus hésita mais s'apprêta à tout de même tiré.

-Arrête, cria alors Hadès.

Zeus le fusilla du regard et se prépara à le lancé alors Hadès et Poséidon le stoppèrent.

-Pas mon fils ni Emilynae, dit Hadès.

-Qu'as-tu as faire d'Emi ? Cracha Zeus à Hadès.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Poséidon.

-C'est pas le bon moment, cria Atlante.

-J'ai mis enceint ton fils d'Emilynae.

Grand silence dans la salle.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos affaires, aidez-moi ! Il va mourir, Putain, cria Percy.

-Bien fait, renifla Zeus.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Percy sur les joues de Luke. Ce dernier tentait de vaincre la mort.

-Luke, appelait Percy, Luke, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Percy, je t'aime aussi.

-Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant.

-Percy…

Ce fut le denier mot de Luke Castellan.

Percy pleura de rage. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Son cœur était mort.

-Luke, répéta-t-il en serrant le corps de son amour contre lui.

-Percy, tenta doucement Emi.

Mais Percy refusa de se laissé faire alors Nico disparut puis revint avec Melissa qui se précipita près de son fils.

-Maman…

-Chut mon bébé.

-Il est mort, crossa Percy.

-Je sais mon bébé, murmura Melissa en effaçant les larmes de son fils. Je sais.

-C'est ma faute…

-Non, non, Percy, Ce n'est pas ta faute mon chéri.

Percy regarda les yeux de sa mère. Il y puisa la force qu'il put et se releva. Il fit face à Zeus et dit :

-Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous disiez, jamais je ne vous pardonnerai. Vous êtes le pire Père du monde, le pire Oncle, le pire Roi, le pire Mari, le pire Ami, le pire Frère. Vous êtes aveugle. Vous ne voyez même pas la femme qui vous aime et qui vous pardonne. Vous ne voyez pas vos frère qui souffre de par votre faute, vous ne voyez rien mis à par vous. Même Cronos mérite plus de respect que vous. Vous êtes prêt à séparé des familles pour garder un contrôle sur votre famille. Vous êtes prêta tuer pour ne pas que l'on vous critique. A 15 ans, Luke a apprit que Vous aviez décidé qu'il souffrirait. Il n'avait encore rien fait. C'est vous qui avez tout provoqué. Votre propre perte. Dieu des Dieux… surtout Tyran ! Jamais ce que vous avez fais ne seras oubliez et j'espère que vous souffrirez.

Hermès se leva, fébrile et brisé par la mort de l'un de ses fils.

-Tu as jeté une malédiction à Luke ? demande-t-il. Laquelle ?

-C'était pour…

-Quelques soit tes raisons, dit Hermès. Ce que tu as fait est mal. Tu as sacrifié la vie de mon fils sans accord. Alors je me rangerais du coté de Percy Jackson.

Ceci dit, Hermès rejoignis Percy et son fils. Doucement, il ouvrit la chemise et passa sa main sur son cœur, un tatouage apparut.

-Tu as vraiment choisit cette Malédiction ? Es-tu ainsi sans cœur ? La Malédiction des essences de l'Enfer.

Tout les dieux sursautèrent et se raidir. Ils l'a connaissait cette malédiction. Ils n'avaient même pas osé la lancé sur Cronos. Chacun à leur tour, les Dieux se levèrent et rejoignirent leur enfants et Percy. Lorsqu'il ne restait que les trois frères, Hadès se leva et rejoint ses deux enfants et embrassa Atlante sans retenue. Poséidon observa Zeus.

-Tu as dépassé les limites. Je suis désolé mon frère mais la folie tas gagnée.

Zeus resta seul assis sur son trône. C'était la fin pour lui.

….

Avant dernier chapitre, bientôt la fin

Vous remarqué que c'est le premier où Percy et Luke ne _lemonent_ pas ?


	8. Epilogue

2

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **Le Maudit Traitre**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

Luke avait mal. Il souffrait. Mais une chose le tenait fier. Percy. Il pensait à lui et bien que cela le brule, il se sentait mieux. Percy. Oh qu'il l'aimait. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné si tôt mais était fier d'avoir sauvé sa vie. Il attendait avec peur le jour où il recevrait l'âme du fils de Poséidon. Peut-être avait-il refais sa vie ? Avec Annabeth ? Et…

Une douceur l'envahi. Il sentit presque les chaines qui le retenaient au Tartare explosé. Luke releva le visage. Et il e vit. Il le vit en face de lui.

-Percy…

Ses cheveux brun voletait porté par l'aura dorée qui l'entourait. Ses yeux verts lui hurlèrent qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, Percy se mit à courir vers lui. Des larmes s'écoulant de ses joues.

-Luke ! Cria –t –il en le serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement désole.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond d'une voix rauque.

-Je t'ai fait attendre pendant 3 ans, murmura Percy. Je suis désolé.

-Je t'aime, répondit Luke.

-Je t'aime.

Percy releva doucement Luke et lui dit

-Viens on nous attend au mont Olympe.

-Hein ?

-Zeus a été renversé, les autres dieux ont fait de moi un dieu ainsi que Emilynae. Mais il manquait un Dieu pour faire la part alors j'ai proposé en toute innocence ton nom.

-Percy…

-Et ils on accepté.

-Hein ?

-Bienvenu, Dieu Luke de on ne sait pas encore quoi.

-De quoi es –tu Dieux ?

-Je suis le Dieux des ondées et des Demi Dieux, répondit Percy.

-Ca te va bien, acquiesça Luke. Ca te va bien.

Suite à sa sortie de l'Olympe, Luke devint le Dieu du plaisir – à la satisfaction de Percy – et de la rédemption. C'est pendant la fête du nouveau Dieu que Luke réussi –enfin – à volé la pureté de son petit ami.

-Tu sais c'est quoi le meilleur ? demanda Luke embrassant doucement l'épaule de son amant, c'est qu'on va pouvoir faire l'amour pendant toute l'éternité.

The End.


End file.
